That Other Evans Girl
by Blazen
Summary: Petunia got her Hogwarts letter as she turned eleven and Lily was nine. So that Snape boy was speaking the truth! The sisters make up and Tunie is off to her first year studying magic. Will her new friends help her deal with this strange new world?


**A/N: It's just a teaser of a fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not British and not female, so all questions to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

><p>Standing in the small chamber next to Charlotte, Selene and the other first years, Tunie listened intently as Professor McGonagall explained about Sorting and Houses. Why wasn't she telling them how exactly they are going to be sorted? It wasn't even mentioned in the "Hogwarts, a History" which she just finished reading the day before. The eldest Evans sister was starting to get nervous. Charlotte was fidgeting beside her, but Selene just smiled with a knowing look in her eyes. She was one of the few students who appeared unconcerned. To Tunie's whispered question the blonde just shrugged, but after McGonagall left, winked at them and said that it's nothing to be scared of.<p>

Tunie was still shuddering after her first contact with real ghosts (how can they let _ghosts_ haunt a school?) when they finally made their way to the Great Hall. Just like everyone else, she was instantly enamored with the enchanted celling, and even Selene lost her "I know something you don't" look and stared at it.

Singing hat? They were going to be sorted by the singing hat? She felt relieved but disappointed at the same time. Why should wizarding world be so... ridiculous?

Professor McGonagall placed the Hat on the head of Catrina Brennan, the red-head with a lot of freckles, and suddenly it shouted "Gryffindor!".

Elisabeth Blotts became the first Ravenclaw student, and Charity Burbage the first Hufflepuff.

For every student sorted their respective Houses applauded enthusiastically, so Tunie felt even more at ease. If that she heard from Snape was right she wasn't going to be sorted into Slytherin, and any other House was alright with her. She secretly hoped for Ravenclaw though.

Next Alecto and Amycus Carrow were sorted into Slytherin. They were the brother and sister who sneered at her on the train and called her names. Apparently Snape wasn't truthful when he said to Lily that it doesn't matter if their parents are wizards or not. Though Charlotte and Selene both appeared to be fine with it, so she wasn't sure. Besides, Charlotte said that her father was a muggleborn.

John Dawlish, the boy with shaggy brown hair and determined expression on his face stumbled on his way to the stool, but righted himself. He joined Ravenclaw.

Amos Diggory cheerfully made his way to the Hufflepuff table, along with more subdued Henry Edgecombe.

Now it was her turn. Petunia took a deep breath, and approached the stool. After the pointed glance from Professor McGonagall she sat down and felt the Hat being lowered onto her, blocking her view of the Hall. After a very strange conversation inside of her head, the Hat finally shouted:

"Ravenclaw!"

Tunie stood trying to stop her legs from shaking, and to another brief round of applause went to the vacant seat next to Dawlish. He hadn't acknowledged her presence. Another first year Elisabeth Blotts was seating next to some older student, apparently her brother.

Tunie went to watching the Sorting now, hoping that either Charlotte or Selene would be in her House.

"Greengrass, Portius!"

"Slytherin!"

The boy smiled quite pleasantly.

"Gudgeon, Davey!"

"Gryffindor!"

An older student slapped him on the back as Davey joined the table. They looked very much alike, probably brothers.

"Lestrange, Rabastan!"

"Slytherin!"

That boy looked mean. So far she wasn't having a good impression on Snape's favorite House. She should write to Lily about it in her first letter.

Rabastan sat next to a pretty girl with blond hair and said something to her. She answered coldly and turned away.

"Longbottom, Frank!"

"Gryffindor!"

The burly boy made his way to the table smiling and was greeted by a couple of older students as well as his fellow first years.

Donovan McLaggen joined Gryffindors too, but Quirinus Quirrell was sorted into Ravenclaw. He was on the scrawny side, but otherwise looked fine to her. He sat on the other side of Dawlish and nodded at both of them. She nodded back.

Tunie was getting nervous again, still wondering what House would her new friends be sorted into. Selene said her whole family had been in Ravenclaw, but it didn't mean she was sure to be in the same House.

"Richards, Samantha!"

"Gryffindor!"

It was her friend's turn at last!

"Silfay, Selene!"

"Ravenclaw!"

Tunie clapped with everyone else, smiling brightly. Selene was grinning as well, as she unceremoniously squeezed on the seat between Petunia and Dawlish. The girls turned to look at Charlotte who looked very nervous now, standing almost in the end of the line.

"Sinistra, Dara!"

"Slytherin!"

The dark skinned girl was greeted by another, most likely her older sister. With the amount of siblings sorted into the same Houses, Petunia actually imagined how great would it be to greet Lily at Ravenclaw table in just two years. She would introduce her sister to her friends... Sadly, Tunie didn't really think that Lily would join her House. She'd probably be a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff.

"Stront, Miriam!"

"Hufflepuff!"

Finally, "Wilmer, Charlotte!"

After almost a minute the Hat finally shouted "Ravenclaw!".

Charlotte approached on shaky legs, and Petunia and Selene scooted to the sides so their friend could seat between them.

The last to be sorted was another dark skinned girl, by the name of Flora Zabiny. She joined Slytherin.

After a very strange speech from Headmaster Dumbledore and the feast which (almost!) rivaled her mother's cooking, they followed Betty Blotts' brother, who turned out to be a prefect, to the Ravenclaw Tower and into their common room.

Answer a riddle to gain entrance? Well, she was too sleepy to offer her opinion on the effectiveness of that kind of protection.

All in all, it was a great day, was her last thought, as Petunia Evans drifted off to sleep in an unfamiliar, but very comfortable bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a teaser of a fanfic, which I'm not sure I'll write. I like the idea of Petunia being a witch, and I think she would turn out to be a pleasant person. I'm not going to immediately make it Snape/Lily story if at all.**

**Selene would be Luna's mother. Xeno is a Ravenclaw student too, but older.**

**Charlotte would actually be Marietta Edgecombe's mother.**

**There is a lot of other canon characters in Petunia year, with some OCs. But I will be working with canon characters mostly.**

**Not all of first years were mentioned by name.**

**Charity Burbage would be a Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts.**

**Dara Sinistra's sister is Aurora Sinistra who would become an Astronomy teacher at Hogwarts.**

**Dawlish would be an Auror (who got Outstandings in all of his NEWTs according to Dumbledore).**

**Donovan McLaggen would be the father of Cormac. **

**Davey Gudgeon was mentioned in the books, and his brother Galvin would play for Chadley Cannons. They also have a sister who would be a big Gilderoy Lockhart fan. Gilderoy himself doesn't attend Hogwarts yet.**

**Elisabeth "Betty" Blotts is an OC and daughter of the current owner of "Flourish and Blotts".**

**Miriam Stront would be a healer in charge of Gilderoy Lockhart and other Permanent Damage Ward patients.**


End file.
